


Trivia Night

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [50]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Allies, F/M, Gen, N7 Month 2020, N7 month, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie finds out what her friends named their team for Purgatory's Trivia Night.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Normandy Crew & Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 4





	Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 11 prompt was 'Allies'.

“You want me to do what?”

Allie was surrounded by several of her friends who were trying (and failing) to convince her to get off the ship while it was docked for resupply.

“It's trivia night at Purgatory,” James explained again. “We want you to come along and help us out.”

Allie's gaze flitted around the small group – it looked like Sam was going, as was Steve. Garrus, James, Joker, and Kaidan were tagging along, too. “I think you have your bases covered. This is a smart bunch,” she started.

“Shepard, these guys ask questions about literally everything. Sports, movies, military history, astronomy...” Kaidan's voice trailed off and he gave her a smug grin.

Allie narrowed her eyes at her former boyfriend. “Bullshit,” she said, thinking she'd call his bluff. “You're making that up in the hopes I'll agree...”

“EDI?” Kaidan asked the ship's AI for confirmation, never taking his eyes from Allie's.

“He is correct, Commander. In the last seven trivia nights held at Purgatory, there has been an average of three questions directly dealing with astronomy and its associated phenomenon,” came the soft reply.

Allie sniffed and continued to think about it. “I have a ton of paperwork to review and sign. Plus those battle plans and sand tables don't take care of themselves.”

“We named the team after you,” James quickly added.

That gave Allie pause. “Oh? And what did you name it? Shepard's Sorry Sidekicks?”

“Oh, that's a good one,” Joker laughed, “but no.”

“Ok, so what is it?”

Suddenly everyone got quiet. Allie raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot while she waited for someone to answer her question. “Ok, guys, it has to be an awful name if no one wants to say what it is. And if I come along, I'll hear it anyway, right?”

Finally, Sam muttered something under her breath. “I'm sorry, what was that?” Allie asked.

“Allie's Allies,” she said again. If her face got any redder Allie thought it might explode off her shoulders.

“Allie's... are you serious? That's almost as cheesy as Kaidan's drunk pick-up lines.”

“Hey now,” Kaidan feigned offense as the group chuckled. “My drunk pick-up lines are hysterical and never fail.”

Allie just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Allie's Allies. That name is positively the corniest thing to ever grate on my ears. It's terrible.”

She waited a moment, then grinned, “And I love it. I'm in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ba dum tiss....
> 
> I'll see myself out now.


End file.
